Showered
by wildgoose
Summary: This was a request from another fan


Daria and all related characters are the property of MTV 

Showered By Steve Mitchell 

(It's a hot day early in June. Daria and Jane are seen walking out to the school's dirt parking lot after their last class for that day.) 

Jane: God I'll be glad when we graduate. Then we won't have to roast in those ovens they call classrooms anymore. 

Daria: Funny, I thought you'd love not having to put up with Dimartino more than anything else. 

Jane: That to. 

(They arrive at the student parking lot to see upchuck fooling around under the hood of his car. "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys can be heard blaring on his car stereo) 

Jane: Car trouble upchuck? 

Upchuck: Nothing I can't handle ladies. Cars are like women, They get a little feisty when their heated up. Rrrowr... 

Daria: (shivers) UHHH... now he's doing it to the car. Let's get out of here before I puke. 

Jane; Works for me. One thing though...The AC does still work in your car right? 

Daria: Yea, I had it charged up last week. Listen we've got to stop at my house first. I want to drop this Jacket off, I'm baking in this damned thing. 

Jane; No problem O partner in crime. 

(They climb into Daria's escort and as soon as the engine is running Jane dives for the AC switch and they both crank up the windows.) They maneuver out of their parking space and Daria drives slowly until their just about to pass upchuck's car at which point Daria spins the tires burying upchuck in a cloud of dust as The escort begins to exit the parking lot. As Daria stops to check the oncoming traffic we see a large bumper sticker that says "keep honking..I'm reloading" and another one that says " Save the world..Kill yourself") 

(While heading down the highway "Patience" by guns and roses begins to play on Daria's own car stereo) 

Jane: You DO have a mean streak don't you? 

Daria: It must be this heat. It makes me want to do something CRAZY. 

Jane: Really? 

Daria: NO, Just had the urge to chirp the tires. 

Jane: On a dirt parking lot? 

Daria: Okay so it was a very low chirp. 

(Twenty minutes later as they pull onto Glen Oaks Lane) 

Jane: (looks at the temperature gauge) Hey Daria, Your engine is running seriously hot. 

Daria: What? (Looks at the instrument panel) FUCK! (Daria manages to pull up to her house and shuts the car off. Both get out and see mounds of steam rising from under the hood. Daria lifts the hood to see that her upper radiator hose has burst) Dammit!! 

Jane: What goes around comes around, eh. Take it this way, At least we made it to your house. 

Daria: (looks at the driveway to see that neither parents car is present)Yea I guess, but since my parents aren't home that means we have to WALK to your house in this heat. 

Jane: Or run. 

Daria: Are you insane! We'd drop dead from the heat. 

Jane: Wearing that outfit you would. Now be a good girl and change into something cool. 

Daria: (rolls her eyes) Yes mom. 

(Daria inserts her key into the lock and opens the door. They both walk in shutting the door behind them and are instantly hit with the AC.) 

Daria: AHH... That's better. 

Jane: Now hurry up and go change. 

Daria: Now tell me once again why I would want to run to your house in this heat without seriously wanting to wedge my boots up your ass. 

Jane; (walks over to Daria's freezer and takes a look inside) Hmm... Latest analysis indicates that my freezer possess's something which yours does not. 

Daria: (dryly) And what's that Mr. Data. 

Jane; Mint chocolate chip ice cream. A whole gallon. 

Daria: (stares for a moment) You have chocolate syrup? 

Jane: Can't have Ice cream without it. 

Daria: (smirks evilly) Make it so. Give me a minute to change. (Daria walks upstairs and returns ten minutes later wearing a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt tucked into her shorts revealing her rarely seen figure.) 

Jane: Ooh La La.. So she does wear colored underwear. 

Daria: Excuse me? (Looks in a mirror hanging on a wall near the bottom of the stairs and notices that the color of her Dark blue Bra can be seen through the shirt.) AH Hell... 

Jane: Relax Daria. It looks good. Come on, let's get going. 

(They leave Daria's house at a steady jog. By the time they reach Jane's house Daria is panting heavily and sweating profusely. They stop at the front door and Daria leans against it and attempts to catch her breath.) 

Jane: Jesus Daria, your soaked with sweat. Guess you didn't use enough antiperspirant today. Look at you. Your shirt is practically see through. 

Daria: (Still trying to catch her breath) As...soon...as..I...can..catch my breath...I'm gonna...kill you. (Points her thumb at the house) open the fucking door. 

Jane; Impatient aren't we (Daria Glares at her) Alright already. (Jane opens the door and the two walk into the AC. Daria makes it over to the recliner and slumps into it. Jane heads to the freezer and opens it to find an empty bottle of syrup.) Uh..Daria, Guess what. 

Daria:(pissed off tone) Don't even tell me you don't have the ice cream. 

Jane: Oh I've got the ice cream. But it looks like Trent finished off the syrup. 

Daria: Figures. 

Jane: It's cool, I'll take my car and run to the store. I should be back in half an hour. 

Daria: Wait a minute, your car works. Why the hell didn't you drive YOUR car to school. 

Jane: The Battle Ship is a gas hog. Why waste my gas when I can waste yours first. 

Daria: The Battle Ship. 

Jane: Yea, It's a great big steel boat. 

Daria: (sighs) You would. Listen Jane, mind if I use your shower (picks her shirt away from her skin), I'm a little drenched here. 

Jane: Be my guest oh sweaty one. 

Daria: (Tosses one of her boots at Jane) Just go get the syrup. 

Jane:(Laughs) On my way 

(Daria gets up and heads down the hallway to the bathroom but leaves the door partially open so the steam doesn't turn the bathroom into a sauna. She starts the shower going and adjusts the water until it's just right. Daria begins to get undressed in front of the mirror and stops briefly to look at the Bra she was wearing.) 

Daria: Figures, it's one of mom's. (Turns to her side and looks into the mirror again)I'll be damned. I gained a little weight up top. (she tosses the bra to the floor and continues to disrobe) (When finished Daria steps into the shower and Just lets the hot water soak into her hair and run all over her pooling briefly in the small of her back.) (Daria sighs deeply) AHH..that feels good. 

(Cut to Trent's room) 

(The loud beeping of an alarm clock is heard for several minutes before Trent finally wakes up and tosses it to the floor effectively shutting it off ) 

Trent: (yawns) Damned clock. Ruined a perfectly good dream. I was just about to accept the MTV music award to. (Trent gets up and proceeds downstairs wearing nothing but his boxers. As he walks past the bathroom he notices the shower is running). I didn't know Janie was home already. (Trent walks to the front window and peers out looking for Jane's car but it is nowhere to be seen) (Trent scratches his ass) What the hell did she do leave the shower running? That's not like her. Guess I'd better shut it off before the water bill goes through the roof. Talk about a perfectly good waste of hot water. (Trent walks into the bathroom obliviously since the door wasn't shut all the way. He walks to the shower, opens the curtain and is about to shut the water off when suddenly he hears a yell) 

Daria: What the HELL are you DOING!!! 

Trent: (Snaps his head around to see Daria standing there naked attempting to cover herself) HOLY SHIT!! (Trent quickly shuts the curtain and turns around) Oh Jesus Daria, I'm sorry. I thought Janie had left the shower running and I just came to turn it off. 

Daria: (Panting with a deep red face) It's okay Trent. Just ...shut the door okay. (Trent shut's the door on his way out) 

Trent: (While sitting in his room. Still in his boxers) I can't believe I did that. God, I must be the most oblivious person on the planet. (Thinks of what he saw) God she looked hot though. (Thinks of himself standing behind Daria in the shower with his hands wrapped around her waist as the streams of hot shower water poured over them both and he moved his lips close to her ears so he could tell her how beautiful she was and How much he did love her so.)( Trent shakes his head and snaps out of it oblivious to his own erection) If only She'd let me. 

Daria:( In the shower with the water still pouring over her shoulders running down between her breasts) Oh god, he saw me naked. I can't believe this. (Breaths deeply) It's okay, I CAN deal with this. I've only been going out with the guy for a year, he was bound to see me sooner or later. (Daria thinks back to the first time Trent told her that he loved her. 

(Flashback) 

(Trent is walking Daria home one night a year ago. It is a clear night and the moon is full casting it's glow on backs of the two walking down the sidewalk ) 

Trent: Daria wait up a minute. 

Daria: (Stops and looks at him curiously) Yes? 

Trent: Daria, I've had something on my mind for a while now and the more I think about it the more I feel I just have to blurt it out. So If you could just listen to me for a minute I'd be grateful. You've always been so good at that. Listening to me I mean. 

Daria: (not sure where this is going) Okay...Fire away then. 

Trent; Daria, Do you remember when I drove you to that party at your friends house. 

Daria: You mean Brittany. 

Trent: I guess. Anyway do you remember? 

Daria: Yea, I remember. Jane ended up with a bonus sock and We ended up being driven home by upchuck. I STILL have hand prints on my ass from that night. 

Trent: Well, I remember when we were driving to the party. I noticed how quiet you were. 

Daria: (blushes) You did? 

Trent: Yea, It was pretty serene actually. I would glance over from time to time and I could see your face silhouetted by the passing lights on the street. It was then that I felt something. 

Daria: You accidentally sat on one of your testicles? 

Trent; (chuckles) No Daria, it was a feeling I never had before. It started down inside as if within the depths of my own soul or something. And it seems that the more time I spend near you the more That feeling grows. And Lately I feel that if I don't blurt it out soon I'll go nuts. 

Daria: (thinks she knows where this is going but doesn't want to get her hopes up) Sounds intense. So what's this thing you feel you have to get off you chest. 

Trent; (is silent for a moment Then finally speaks) I love you Daria. Since that day in the car I've known that you were the one person I wanted most to be with. 

Daria: (is speechless for a good few minutes but finally is able to stutter a few words) You... love me? ( a tear rolls down the side of her cheek and is accented by the glow of the full moon) 

Trent: With every part of my being. 

Daria: I....LLLove you to Trent. (Note* not a spelling mistake. She stuttered the words) 

(With that Trent slowly leaned forward and kissed her) 

(Cut back to Daria thinking in the shower.) 

Daria: (Smiles as the thought of Trent in his boxer shorts passes through her mind) Damn he looks sexy when he wanders around in his underwear. (Thoughtful) As embarrassing as it was maybe It's a good thing that this happened. The Idea of being able to at least see each other is out in the open now. And...Were alone in the house. No Jane around to push. (Daria smiles) (yells) Trent! Can you come here for a second. We Need to talk. 

Trent: (Comes to the bathroom and opens the door cautiously this time.) Yes love? 

Daria: I need you to come here for a moment. 

Trent: (approaches the shower until he is standing next to the curtain) Listen Daria, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I wasn't thinking. 

Daria: It's okay Trent. 

Trent: It is? (Confused) What did you want then? 

Daria: (Quickly reaches out from behind the curtain, Grabs Trent and pulls him into the shower with her) I wanted YOU. (A moment Later Trent's soaked Boxers come flying over the top of the shower curtain and land on the floor near Daria's clothes. 

(Some time later Jane arrives home with the chocolate syrup.) 

Jane: Bet she can't wait to dig her teeth into this stuff (Jane reads the label which reads extra rich mocha) (As Jane moves past the hall she notices that the shower is still running) Wow, Daria's been in there all this time? What did she do get stuck in the shower? (Jane walks up to the bathroom door and notices that it is partially open. She sticks her head through the door and through the cloud of steam she can hear the sounds of two people fooling around in the shower. She can tell immediately that one of them is Daria) (to herself) Oh my GOD, I can't believe it's finally happened. Way to go Daria! ( A small moan is heard from Daria just before Jane withdraws her head from the open door) (As Jane heads down the hallway to put the syrup in the refrigerator Jane begins to grin evilly.) (Darth Vader impression) Now my young apprentice, the circle is complete. 

Roll ending credits: "You shook me all night long" by AC/DC is plays in the background 

Alter ego's of the characters are displayed: 

Jane driving a steam roller over upchuck 

Daria holding her first born in the hospital. 

Jake as the old Obi Wan Kenobi 

Helen as Rayden from Mortal Kombat 

Ms. Barch as a praying mantis 

Note: This fan fiction was a special request from another Daria fan. Typically I don't write this type of stuff so please don't get the wrong Idea. 

Any comments or ideas for another fanfic can be directed to wildgoose@prodigy.com 


End file.
